Die Tochter von SonGokus SchwesterTrunks ?
by Kristina-chan
Summary: Es geht um ein Mädchen das auf die Erde kommt und da dann Trunks trifft^^


Die Tochter von Son-Gokus Schwester(Trunks+....) Von: krissi789@web.de  
  
Auf einem fernen Planeten... "Vane(13), kommst du mal schnell?" "Ja, was gibt's denn Mutter, Vater?" "Wir müssen dir was erzählen, was wir dir schon länger erzählen wollten." "Ja, dann schießt mal los."  
  
"Also es geht eigentlich um mich, also deine Mutter. Ich komme nicht, auch wenn es so aussieht, von diesem Planeten." "Ach Mutter! Ist heut 1.April oder was?" "NEIN! Hör auf so ein "SCHEIß" zu reden Tochter. Lass mich weiterreden.  
  
Also mein Heimatplanet heißt Vegeta. Ihn gibt es nicht mehr, weil er von Freezer zerstört wurde. Mein Bruder Kakarott und ich wurden kurz vor der Explosion, von unserem Vater, mit Raumkapseln zu verschiedenen Planeten geschickt. Mein Bruder zur Erde und Ich zu diesem Planeten, mit dem Namen Alee.  
  
Ich bin von einer Frau und einem Mann gefunden worden. Also deinen Großeltern. Eigentlich Adoptivgroßeltern. Sie haben mich wie ihr eigenes Kind behandelt. Als ich ca.13 war, haben sie mir gesagt, dass ich nicht ihr Leibliches Kind bin. Ich dachte auch, dass es ein Scherz war. Aber irgendwas in mir drin sagte, das es stimmte. Ein Anzeichen dafür, war der Schwanz. Du hast ja auch einen.  
  
Ich habe dir immer verboten bei Vollmond nach Draußen zu gehen. Das hat nämlich was mit unserem Schwanz zu tun. Wir verwandeln uns, wegen dem Schwanz, in einen Ozharu (Wegraffe). Unsere Rasse heißt Saiyajins. Wir waren Früher die stärksten Lebewesen im Universum. (Vane's Mutter wusste, dass sie ihr nicht die ganze Geschichte über die Saiyajins gesagt hatte)"  
  
Nach diesem Gespräch sind 5Jahre vergangen... Vane's Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, im Alter von 56 Jahren. Vane(18) hatte auf diesem Planeten keine weiteren Verwandten mehr. Da fiel ihr das Gespräch vor 5Jahren ein. "Hat Mutter nicht gesagt, das Kakarott auf dem Planeten Erde wohnt? Hier hab ich la so und so nichts mehr zu suchen. Ich glaube, ich statte meinem Onkel mal einen Besuch ab." (Ihre Mutter hat ihr nach dem Gespräch auch die Raumkapsel gezeigt, mit der sie zu diesem Planeten geflogen ist.) Mit dieser flog sie zum Planeten Erde.  
  
Derzeitig auf der Erde... "Ich fliege zu Son-Goten!", rief Trunks(18) zu Bulma. "Hast du denn die...", Bulma konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, weil Trunks so schnell abgeflogen war. "Man! Das gibt's doch gar nicht! Wenn der so weiter macht wird er noch genauso wie sein Vater.", meckerte Bulma.  
  
In diesem Augenblick landete Vane irgendwo auf der Erde. "Das hier ist also die Erde. Oh, nein! Das hab ich ja ganz vergessen! Ich weiß nicht mal wo er wohnt! Erst recht nicht wie er aussieht! SCH****! Was soll ich jetzt machen?", rief Vane.  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick flog Trunks an ihr vorbei. "He?! Was war das denn?", wunderte sich Vane. Trunks blieb stehen (eigentlich schweben) und wundert sich über die Kraft die er gespürt hatte. "Wer kann das denn sein? Wer hat so eine Kraft?" (Nicht so groß wie die von Trunks) Da sah er Vane neben ihrer Raumkapsel und flog hin.  
  
"Man! Woher hast du denn diese große Kraft?", fragte Trunks. "Die habe ich wohl von meiner Mutter geerbt.", antwortete Vane. "Wow! Deine Mutter muss wohl eine große Kämpferin gewesen sein. Wie heißt du eigentlich und woher kommst du?" "Ich heiße Vane und komme vom Planeten Alee, der nicht weit von hier entfernt ist." "Das gibt es ja nicht!", schrie Trunks auf einmal. "Was gibt's nicht?", fragte Vane. "Du hast ja einen SCHWANZ!" "Ja und?", entgegnete Vane. "Wenn du einen Schwanz hast, bist du ein Saiyajin!", erklärte Trunks. "Was? Woher weißt du von den Saiyajins?", fragte Vane. "Woher ich von den Saiyajins weiß? Das kommt wohl davon, weil mein Vater der Prinz der Saiyajins war." "DER PRINZ DER SAIYAJINS?", schrie Vane. "Ja, auch wenn es sich komisch anhört.", entgegnete Trunks.  
  
"Ey! Das trifft sich ja gut! Dann kennst du ja vielleicht Kakarott!", sagte Vane. "Was?! Woher kennst du Son-Goku?", fragte Trunks. "Warum Son-Goku?" "Kakarott heißt auf der Erde Son-Goku.", erklärte Trunks.  
  
"Ach so! Wusste ich ja nicht. Also, wie du sagst, Son-Goku ist mein Onkel." Dein ONKEL! Bist du die Tochter von Raditz?" "Nein, ich bin die Tochter von Tara. So hieß meine Mutter. Sie ist die Schwester von Son-Goku." "Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Son-Goku eine Schwester hat!"; sagte Trunks. "Kennst du nun Son-Goku oder nicht?" "Ja, natürlich kenne ich Son-Goku." "Also kannst du mich zu ihm bringen?" "Ja, kann ich. Da wollte ich so wie so irgendwie hin. "Warum irgendwie?"  
  
"Also ich wollte nicht zu Son-Goku, sondern zu seinem zweiten Sohn, Son- Goten." "Er hat einen Sohn? Ach, ich meine zwei Söhne?" "Ja, Son-GohAn(26) und Son-Goten(16)." Also sind sie auch Saiyajins? "Ja. ½ Saiyajins. Halb Mensch und halb Saiyajin, wie ich." "Also, dann können wir ja endlich los!", drängte Vane.  
  
Sie flogen zu Son-Goku's Haus, wo Son-Gohan, Son-Goten und er draußen trainierten. "Hey! Länger nicht mehr gesehen!", begrüßte Trunks die Anderen. "Trunks? Wunderten sich die Drei." "Natürlich bin ich Trunks wer sonst?" "Hast dich ein bisschen verändert.", betrachtete Son-Gohan. "Was anderes. Wer ist denn die hübsche Lady neben dir?", erkundigte sich Son- Goten. "Das ist Vane." "Vane? Ah! Deine Freundin?" "NEIN ", schrie Trunks. "Was ist sie dann?", fragte Son-Goten. "Sie? Ach so! Deswegen sind wir ja hier. Vane, sag du es ihnen."  
  
"Ich bin die Nichte von Son-Goku!", erklärte Vane. "Meine NICHTE?", schrie Son-Goku. Ja, genau deine Nichte." Meine Mutter ist deine Schwester. "Ich habe KEINE Schwester! Nur einen Bruder. Eigentlich hatte ich einen Bruder, mit dem Namen Radditz." "Natürlich hattest du eine Schwester! Ich bin doch der Lebende Beweis dazu!  
  
"Woher weiß ich dass du nicht lügst?" "Äh! Also?", stotterte Vane. "Ist doch logisch! , sagt Trunks, zeig ihnen doch einfach deinen Schwanz!" "Genau! Bitte! Hier ist der Beweis." "Oh man! Sie ist wirklich ein Saiyajin!" Logisch hab ich doch gesagt!" "Aber wieso meine Nichte?" "Man, bist du schwer von Kapisch!" "Das hab ich dir doch eben erklärt! Du bist mein Onkel!"  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Vegeta reingeschneit. "Vater!", rief Trunks. "Was? Das ist der Prinz der Saiyajins?", erkundigte sich Vane. "Woher weißt du von mir und warum bist du ein Saiyajin?", fragte Vegeta. "Sie ist die Nichte von Son-Goku. Jetzt hör auf Fragen zu stellen!", schimpfte Trunks. Vegeta wollte Trunksn gerade eine Runterhauen, als Vane dazwischen ging. "Was soll der SCHE**? Vegeta, warum willst du deinen Sohn schlagen?" "Misch dich nicht in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen!", sagte Vegeta. Nach diesem Satz schlug Vegeta Vane, mit seiner Faust, in den Magen. "Vater, lass sie in Ruhe! Vane hat mit diesem Gespräch doch gar nichts zu tun! Außerdem führe dich nicht so auf, wie der Prinz der Saiyajins! Der bist du nämlich schon lange NICHT mehr! Niemand! Wirklich Niemand würde dich noch wie ein Prinz behandeln! Merk dir das ENDLICH! Du bist hier auf der Erde nur ein ganz normaler Mensch mit größerer Kampfkraft! Du bist nicht anders als ich! Du wirst auch genau so behandelt! Kein Mensch auf der Erde weiß das du ein Prinz bist, NIEMAND!!!!, schrie Trunks, außerdem wollten wir mit Son-Goku und nicht mit dir reden!" "Vane, geht es wieder?", erkundigte sich Trunks. "Ja, geht schon." Vegeta wusste dass er hier nichts mehr zu suchen hatte und machte sich aus dem Staub.  
  
Son-Goku erkundigte sich, warum Vane auf die Erde gekommen ist und Vane erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Nach diesem Gespräch flogen Vane, Trunks, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan und Son-Goten zur Capsule Corp.  
  
Vor der C.Corp. saßen Bulma und C18. Sie aßen Kuchen und tranken Kaffee. "Hey! Haben uns länger nicht mehr gesehen!", begrüßte Bulma alle. Aber wer ist denn die hübsche Lady neben dir Trunks?" "Mutter, tu mir einen Gefallen. Sag keine coolen Sprüche. Die hat Son-Goten nämlich schon alle gesagt!" "Ich bin die Nichte von Son-Goku. Er ist der Bruder meiner Mutter." Nun erzählt sie Bulma auch die ganze Geschichte.  
  
Danach machte Bulma einen Vorschlag: "Meinetwegen kannst du hier in der C.Corp. wohnen!" Vane wusste erst gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Da sah sie Trunks an. Er lächelte sie an! Vane dachte: "Er hat so viel für mich getan. Warum nur? Oder warum lächelt er jetzt? Oder warum hat er mich vor seinem Vater verteidigt? Im Innere wusste Vane Warum." " Ok! Wenn ich darf?" Nach dieser Antwort wurde Trunks Lächeln noch größer.  
  
Am Abend... Vane hat das Zimmer neben Trunks bekommen. Sie stand auf ihren Balkon und sah in die Sterne. "Mutter, Vater! Hoffentlich geht es euch da Oben gut!", sagte sie leise vor sich hin. "Ihnen geht es bestimmt gut!", sagte eine Stimme neben Vane. Sie guckte zur Seite und sah Trunks auf seinem Balkon stehen. Vane wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Da sagte Trunks auch schon: "Hast du schon mal so schöne Sterne gesehen?" "Nein.", antwortete Vane verlegen. "Was ist denn?", fragte Trunks. "Nichts! Gar nichts!", antwortete Vane schnell. Na dann ist gut. Beide wussten, dass das nicht stimmte. Sie wollten es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber in ihren Herzen lieben sie sich.  
  
Forzsetzung folgt, wenn ihr wollt!  
  
Die Tochter von Son-Gokus Schwester 2(Trunks+....)  
  
Trunks ging in sein Zimmer zurück und dachte über Vane nach... "So ein Gefühl hatte ich noch nie, nicht mal als ich noch mit Marron zusammen war. Er fühlte sich in ihrer Nähe immer so... wohl! Dieses kribbeln im Bauch und dieses Herzrasen was ich bekomme wenn ich sie sehe...  
  
Oh, man! Ich... ich...ich...liebe SIE! [wären wir jetzt nicht drauf gekommen Trunks....]Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ihr Pralinen schenken? Nein.....'nen' Megateuren Ring? Nein..... Blumen........Ja! Aber soll ich ihr die Blumen so geben? Das würde ich nie schaffen ohne mich ordentlich zu blamieren.......Ich könnte ja wen fragen was ich machen kann. Wen? Goku... Nein.....Goten.....Nein......Vater.....NEIN...Mutter.....n'versuch ist es wert!"  
  
Trunks lief(rann) durch die Gänge der CC und blieb vor dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern stehen." Mist! Es ist ja schon spät in der Nacht!!!! Hab ich voll vergessen....."murmelte Trunks vor sich hin und trottete zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
Aber vorher blieb er noch vor Vanes Zimmer stehen. Er horchte und hörte ein schluchzen. "Weint sie?" fragte sich Trunks. Er öffnete leise die Tür und sah Vane auf dem Bett liegen, mit dem Kopf im Kissen vergraben.......  
  
Teil3  
  
Er ging näher auf ihr Bett zu. Vane zuckte zusammen, als sie bemerke das Trunks in ihr Zimmer gekommen ist. Sie sah Trunks mit rot verheulten Augen an... "Was willst du? Geh......." , schluchzte Vane. " Nein, wieso weinst du? Hat dir wer was getan? Wer? ......", fragte Trunks. "Nein, es hat mir niemand was getan. Und überhaupt! Schleichst du dich abends immer in das Zimmer von vielleicht schon schlafenden Mädchen?", meckerte Vane Trunks auf einmal an.  
  
" Nein, ich hab gehört dass du geweint hast, deswegen bin ich herein gekommen. T'schuldigung, konnte ja nicht wissen das du gleich so sauer wirst..." " Nein, ich muss mich da schon eher entschuldigen. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter!", sagte sie nun lauter und fing wieder an zu weinen. Trunks setze sich nun neben Vane und wollte sie gerade in den Arm nehmen.... " Nein, bitte Trunks. Hiermit muss ich alleine fertig werden. Ihr habt schon so viel für mich getan." "Aber das ist doch nicht der rede wert! Glaubst du wir würden dich auf der Straße schlafen lassen? wenn es nicht anders ging, würde ich dir sogar mein Bett zu Verfügung stellen!"  
  
"Was? Dein Bett? Du...du.du...willst......." "Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint! Ich meine, Ich würde dich in meinem Bett schlafen lassen, und ich würde dann auf dem Sofa schlafen!"  
  
Vane war so was liebes, seit ihre Eltern tot waren nicht mehr gewohnt und fiel Trunks apruppt in die Arme. Der war davon so erschrocken, dass er aufs Bett fiel und Vene lag genau über ihn. Beide waren mit der Situation nicht so ganz zufrieden, obwohl beide am liebsten noch ewig so weiter liegen wollten.  
  
Da sprang die Tür auf und Bra stand verschlafen im Türramen und schnallte nicht so recht, was da abging. Vane und Trunks lösten sich mir hochrotem Kopf voneinander und saßen nun verlegen auf dem Bett. "Trunks, ließt du mir noch eine Geschichte vor?", fragte Bra schon ganz verschlafen. "Bra, es ist schon,*trunksaufuhrkukend*, 22:30 Uhr! Du müsstest schon längst schlafen!" "Ich kann aber nicht einschlafen!  
  
4.Teil  
  
"Bra, du kannst doch sonst so gut schlafen!" Bra guckte Trunks mit einen so süßen und müden Gesicht an, das er gar nicht anders konnte. "Ok. Aber nur eine ganz kurze!" Bra fing an zu grinsen und zog Trunks aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Doch Trunks blieb forher noch stehen und flüsterte Vane was ins Ohr. Bra wollte eigentlich wissen was, aber da war ihr die Geschichte lieber! "Trunks kommst du?" "Ja, ja sofort. Nacht Vane!" Da wurde Trunks schon von Bra aus dem Zimmer gezogen und Vane rief leise nach: "Gute Nacht Trunks! Schlaf gut und das mit dem Training morgen Morgen geht klar!" Zum glück hatte Trunks gute Ohren und verstand dies.  
  
Nun in Bras Zimmer. "Was möchtest du denn hören?" "Wie habt ihr Boo besiegt?" "Bra, das würde viel zu lange dauern und außerdem ist das nichts für kleine Bras!", lachte Trunks. "Ich bin nicht KLEIN" "Was denn dann? Meine kleine, große Schwester?" "Ich.....hm...bin doch schon so *Bra zeigt 5 Finger hoch* alt!" "Ja, ich weiß. Aber trozdem, wie wärs denn mit DNA2? [Anime Serie, siehe Banzei!]" "Ja! Lass hören!"  
  
"Also, da war mal ein Junge der hieß Junta. Er hatte ein kleines Problem mit Mädchen........ " Nach einer 4tel Stunde war Bra schon tief in ihren Träumen verschwunden.  
  
" Nacht Schwesterchen...schlaf gut....." Trunks stand auf, deckte Bra noch mal richtig zu und gab ihr noch einen Gutenachtkuss auf die Stirn. "Schöne Träume kleie-große....." er ging leise aus ihrem Zimmer und machte das Licht aus.  
  
Teil 5  
  
"Was hab ich nur für eine süße Schwester.... Manchmal zickig...und dann wieder lieb und süß.......", dachte Trunks. Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer, zog sich schnell aus, und legte sich ins Bett. [Heißt das legte? Oder wie?] "Ich bin schon ganz gespannt was du drauf hast Vane! Ich werd es dir bestimmt nicht leicht machen! Darauf kannst du wetten!"  
  
Er schaute raus aus seinem Fenster. [Also, er kann von seinem Bett aus durch das Fenster sehen] "Bald ist Vollmond..., wieso mag ich eigentlich so gerne den Vollmond? Na ja...Typisch Saiyajin würde ich mal sagen.... Man! Ich kann nicht einschlafen....  
  
Wofür hab ich einen Fernseher? *durschaltentu* ....Nachrichten...Krimi......Soap......sch--- Musik.......*pro7anschalt*:Stefan Raab: "Wir haben doch keine Zeit!!!" Heute sind meine Gäste............. Bro'Sis!" [usw. usf.] Nun kommt ihr neuer Hit: 'Das Gift'!!!!!!![Hat er so gesagt nicht ich, war in der Folge von Gestern ...oder Vorgestern????] Trunks: "Hmm..[Hab voll erst 'Hamm' geschrieben!!!] hört sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an! Muss ich mir gleich mal bei KaZaA runterladen!"[...schleichwerbung....:p ]  
  
*pcanschaltundprogrammöffne* "Wo ist es denn?" [Put,put,put......]Ach da! *runterlad*  
6ter Teil..... "Irgendwie klingt das Lied ja nach Weihnachten.....", dachte Trunks. "Opropo 'Weihnachten'.....Morgen ist ja Weihnachten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*kalendersagt:23.12.2002* Mist......hab ich denn schon alle Geschenke????? *überleg*  
  
Mama: 'Nen neuen PC Chip. Papa: Neue Hanteln Schwesterchen: Öhm...Ein Buch mit Gutenacht Geschichten Oma: Gutschein beim Becker Opa: Katzenstreu für die Katzen [Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen.....] Son-Goten: Einen Gutschein für einen Tag Training mit mir. [Ich sag nur 'zwingendes Training'] Chi-Chi:[Reise in die Wüste zum Staubsaugen...*lach*] Neues Geschier Son-Gohan + Videl: Ne Reise auf die Kanaren Son-Goku: Nen Gutschein bei 'Karls Billigrestaurant'[So viel Gelt hat nicht mal Trunks...] Krillin+C18: ..............Ein Capsule-Haus Marron: Gutschein beim Masseur Tenchinhan u. Chaozu: Neuen Trainingsanzug Mutenroshi: .....-heftchen........ Uranai Baba: Neue Kugel Dende u. Piccolo: Reise nach Namek Popo: Meinen Deutschlehrer (Anm. v. Trunks: Endlich ist er Weg!!!!!!!!! JJJAAA!!!!!!!!) Oob: Nen..........[misst... mir fällt nichts ein!!!!]Gutschein beim......Chinesen[warum auch immer...] Lunch: Nen Besuch beim Artzt, wegen dem Nießen  
  
Wer fehlt denn noch...Ach egal....."Nun ging auch Trunks endlich ins Bett.  
  
Nächster Morgen: KIKIRIKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!![*lach*] "Halt die Klappe Hahn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie Trunks.  
  
7ter Teil: "Heute war doch irgentwas????????!!!!", überlegte Trunks. "Trunks!!!!!!! Aufstehen!!" schrie Bra und kam in Trunks Zimmer gerannt. "Was gib es denn? Es ist doch erst 5Uhr!!!!!!! Spinnst du eigentlich oder warum schmeißt du mich um diese Dende seliger Zeit aus dem Bett???!!!!!!"  
  
"Aber..... wir haben doch abgemacht, das wir heute frühstück machen[und das kann bei 3Saiyajins recht lange dauern....]... *schluchts* *schnief*" "Aber so hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint!", sagte er und nahm seine Schwester beruhigend in den Arm. "Ist ja schon wieder gut! Aber jetzt müssen wir ganz leise sein, sonst wird nichts aus der Überraschung! OK?" "Ja" "Och wie süß!"  
  
"Was", erschrak Trunks und sah Vane die gerade in das Zimmer gekommen ist. "Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ihr beiden sehr süß ausseht! Und, wegen Weihnachten, lassen wir das mit dem Training und verschieben das bis nach Silvester oder? [Ich musste das Training erst weg schieben, ich bin nämlich glaube ich nicht so super in Kämpfe schreiben.....]" "Was? Achso, ja klar....."bekam Trunks gerade so raus, weil er immer noch nicht alles so ganz geschnallt hat.  
  
"Bra sprang aus Trunks Umarmung auf und fragte Vane: "Hilfst du uns beim Frühstückmachen??? Bitteeeeeee........Ja?" Vane beugte sich zu Bra runter: "Klar helfe ich euch. Wenn der Ausgeschlafene Trunks nichts dagegen hat?"  
  
"Was?" [der hat's heute mit dem 'was']"Du musst nicht helfen wenn du nicht willst Vane! Wir beide schaffen das auch schon alleine! Mach dir keine Arbeit!" "Wieso Arbeit", sagte sie und nahm die kleine Bra auf den Arm, "Das macht doch bestimmt Spaß und das mach ich doch gerne! Habt ihr schon nen Weihnachtsbaum?" [Wenn es so etwas da eigentlich gibt...] "Ja, nen unechten im Keller! Der ist aber schon ganz staubig und so." ,erklärte Bra.[Hab ich eigentlich schon gesagt wie alt Bra ist?*nachguck*Also da mach ich sie mal(Bulma und Vegeta ihr müsst mir einfach vergeben!!!!!)so: '5' Ja, man muss sie ja schließlich noch leicht tragen können]  
  
"Man! Zu Weihnachten hatten wir immer einen Echten Weihnachtsbaum!", sagte Vane. "Hier hat nie einer Zeit einen zu holen. Bis jetzt sind wir immer gut mit dem ausgekommen! Aber wenn du einen schönen 'Echten' Baum haben willst......"sagte Trunks genervt..."Holen wir eben einen", unterbrach Vane Trunks.  
  
"Ach, nee.....Ich hab heute noch genug zu Tun.......Bitte nicht!", nörgelte Trunks. "Vergiss es! Versuch mir erst gar nicht zu wieder sprechen!", scherzte sie. "Ach ja?...", spielte Trunks an.  
  
"Bra, ich glaube es hat unten an der Tür geklingelt! Machst du bitte auf?", sagte Trunks.[also, ihr müsst euch jetzt vorstellen, dass Die Schlafzimmer Oben in der C.C.sind und die Tür logischer weise unten...]"Ok, wenn du es sagst! Bis gleich!" rief Bra und hoppelte aus dem Zimmer[ich meine damit so laufen mit so springen zwischendurch.]  
  
8ter Teil: "So und nun zu dir!", spielte Trunkd an und schubste Vane aufs Bett. "Trunks! Bitte lass! Ja?" "Ich soll dir also nicht versuchen zu widersprechen?!", sagte er und kitzelte Vane. "Nneeiinnnnn..........! Bitteeeee...Hör auf!!!! *lach* *versuchtsichzubefreien*" "Vergiss es! Ich lass dich nicht los!" "Bitteeeeee!!! Ich tu auch alles was du willst! "Ach ja? Wirklich alles? OK. Du könntest mein Zimmer aufräumen, Staubwischen, Fensterputzen, Essen machen..... usw. ... usf. ......", listete Trunks auf.  
  
Nur dabei vergaß er, für Vanes Glück, sie weiter richtig festzuhalten....... Das nutzte Vane natürlich aus uns schubste Trunks auf den Rücken und nun kniete sie sich über ihn. Truns sah Vane mit Vorderndem Blick an. "Ich würde sagen, du hasst deine Deckung 100%ig vernachlässigt! Wie war das jetzt mit dem Saubermachen und ect.? Hmm...?", stichelte Vane. "Ja,..... glaubst du wirklich DU kannst mich hiermit aufhalten! Das ich nicht la......" weiter kam Trunks nicht, denn Vegeta stand in der Zimmertür und grinste die beiden an.  
  
"Tolles Ablenkungsmanöwer Trunks! Bra an die Tür schicken obwohl es nicht geklingelt hat...." "Die Überraschung geht gerade den Bach runter......." ,murmelte Trunks. "  
  
"Also, das ist nicht so wie du denkst Vegeta!", erklärte Vane, "Das also......ähm.....so.....also...Trunks....ähm......." "Ja, Vane was wolltest du sagen? Opropo.....Das mit dem Weihnachtsbaum.......fliegt doch mal in den nächsten Wald, da gibt es tausende von den Dingern."  
  
"Ach, nee...Ich hab 0,0000000...Bock jetzt nen' Weihnachtsbaum zu schlachten! Der Unechte tut es doch auch!", sagte Trunks. "Vergiss es! Oder willst du, dass ich das mit der Überraschung Bulma erzähle? Die pennt nämlich noch im Bett." "Du weißt also alles? Na super........"  
  
9ter Teil: "Ähmmm...Vane?" "Was denn?" "Würde es dir was ausmachen wenn du von mir runtergehest?" "Was?Also..." "Ja, ich glaube ihr würde es viel ausmachen, wenn sie von dir runtergehen soll",erklärte Vegeta. "Nein, das macht mir gar nichts aus! Warum auch? "  
  
"Nein? Warum bist du dann rot wie ne Tomate? Hmm?" ,fragte Vegeta. "Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Hier ist es nur etwas heiß drin, sonst nichts!" "Heiß? Es ist nur 15°C! Und das nennst du heiß? Bulma würde hier zitternd sitzen!", sagte Vegeta. "Wenn ihr halt heiß ist! Lass sie doch! Wenn sie sich so fühlt....!"  
  
"......Dann ist es dir also auch heiß? Oder was?", fragte Vegeta. "Nee, wieso, Denn?" "Du bisst nämlich genauso rot im Gesicht wie sie! Guck doch mal in den Spiegel! Oder willst du das leugnen, Sohn?" "indenSpiegelhintersichguck* *denk: *Misst er hat recht.... Man ist das Peinlich. Vane muss runter sonst passiert was weiß ich was!", sagte er und schubste Vane von ihm runter, nur das war ein bisschen zu feste.......  
  
"Sag mal spinnst du! Oder warum schubst du mich auf den Boden?!", schrie Vane Trunks an. " "Na dann ihr Turteltäubchen, noch viel spaß und wenn ich in 2Stunden wieder unten bin, möchte ich da nen gedeckten Frühstückstisch und nen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum sehen! Ist das klar?!" "Ja Cheff....immer doch!" "Was hast du gesagt Trunks?!" "Ach nichts.....nur das wir uns schon auf den weg zum Wald machen! Komm Vane!" "Ich dachte Wir...Ok ...Wenns sein muss...!" "Wer wollte denn unbedingt nen echten Weihnachtsbaum? Du oder ich???" "Ja,ja,ja...."  
  
"Wolltet ihr nicht los?" "Darf man sich nicht mal mehr anziehen? Oder was?" "Mir doch egal was du an hast! Biss dann!" ,sagte Vegeta und ging wieder in sein Schlafzimmer. "Ähm...darf ich mich eben anziehen? Vane? Hallooo!! Huhu! Erde an Vane!" "Was ? Ja, ja, kar! Ich warte dann unten und sag eben Bra, dass sie schon mal aufpassen soll, dass Bulma nicht in die Küche kommt." "Ok! Biss bleich!" sagte er und sie verließ das Zimmer.  
  
"Man irgentetwas hab ich vergessen! Das weiß ich!" überlegte Trunks, nur was?  
  
10ter Teil: "Mist!!!!!!! Ich hab kein Geschenk für Vane!!! AAAHHH!!!! Logischerweise fällt mir auch nichts ein.......*grübel* [man, mir fällt wirklich nichts ein!!!...]  
  
Warte! ich weiß was! Hoffentlich kann sie tanzen......ach egal!" *blattrauskram* Auf dem Blatt schreibt er:  
  
Liebe Vane! Ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten! Da du aber erst vor 3Tagen zu uns gekommen bist, musste ich mir was überlegen, was ich dir zu Weihnachten schenke....... Da lag ich auf meinem Bett und dachte nach. Da kam mir eine Idee! Ich schenke dir das Geschenk, was bei diesem Brief beiliegt und einen Gutschein:  
  
Hiermit lade ich dich ganz Herzlich zu dem 50ten Jubiläum der Capsule. Corp. ein! Der Gutschein enthält: Einen Tanz mit mir, kostenlose Getränke und Essen, Einen Spaziergang im Vollmondlicht durch den Park der C.C..  
  
PS.: Ich hoffe das was in dem beiliegendem Geschenk ist, passt dir! Und hoffe du kannst tanzen!  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Dein Trunks Vegeta Briefs  
  
"Puh! Das währe geschafft! Na egal! Mist! wir wollten ja den Baum holen!", rief er, zog sich an, und ging zu Vane. "Man!Ich dachte schon du kommst garnicht mehr!" "T'schuldigung! Aber wir müssen jetzt los! Sonst gibts Krach mit dem Cheff!", sagte er und sie flogen los.  
  
Im Wald: "Wie wärs mit dem?", frage Trunks schon zum 1,000,000,000,000,000,0......ten mal. "Nee!Der ist zu klein!" "Man kannst du dich auch mal entscheiden? Wir laufen hier schon geschlagene 1 ¼ Stunden durch den Wald!"  
11ter Teil: "Wenn schon dann einen schönen Baum!" "Ok, dann sag mir mal wie er aussehen soll und ich such dann den Richtigen!", sagte Trunks gelangweilt. "Na gut,also: Er muss um die 2m groß sein, schön dicht, grün und auf keinen fall 'braun'!Ja, so muss er aussehen! Und nicht amders!,"erklärte sie. "Kann ja nicht so schwer sein......  
  
5min später... "Zu klein, nicht dicht",...usw.............10min später....,"Ich geb es auf!!! So nen Baum den du haben willst finden wir doch nie!!!!!! Und außerdem haben wir noch genau ½ Stunde!!! Dann macht Vater mir die Hölle heiß! Und darauf hab ich 0,0000... Bock." ,sagte Trunks.  
  
"OK! Also wir nehmen dann den nächsten schönen Baum und nehmen ihn mit. Mir vergeht nämlich hier auch langsam die Lust." "Wer wollte denn den 'perfekten' Baum?Hm...?Du oder ich?" "Ok, ok..schon gut! Ich geb es ja zu! Also, wie wär es denn mit dem da? Groß, dicht, usw......" "Na endlich! Ich dachte schon das wird gar nichts mehr! Muss zugeben! Der sieht gut aus!  
  
Ich hack/schneide ihn eben mit meinem Ki ab *absebeltu* *aufdieschulterheb* Ok! Ab nach hause! Sagte er und floch samt Baum mit Vane zur C.C. zurück.  
  
In der C.C.: "Also es ist doch Weihnachten schlaf doch noch ein bisschen!", versuchte Bra Bulma aufzuhalten damit die Überrachung eine Überraschung bleibt. "Bitteeeee......" "Na gut. Ich bleibe noch im Bett."  
  
Bei Trunks und Vane im Wohnzimmer: "Ein bisschen nach rechts! Nee, nicht so weit! Nun ein bisschen nach links! Ja! Und so lassen!", dirigierte Vane. "Steht er jetzt richtig? Oder soll ich noch ne ½ Stunde weiter machen?  
  
12ter Teil "Nee, nur noch ein bisschen nach liks dann hast du es geschafft! Nein! Nicht so weit! Bisschen nach..." "..Man jetzt reichts! hab keinen Bock mehr, hier deinen Affen zu spielen[zum 100000000...x Trunks Charakter verfehlt...]! Das geht mir nämlich auf den Keks!" ,sagte er und ließ den Bum stehen, wie er gerade steht.  
  
"So hab ich das doch garnicht gemeint! T'schuldigung! Ich meine nur, dass wenn schon mal ein echter Baum steht, er auch gut stehen soll! So kann er meinetwegn bleiben.", entgegnete sie geknickt. "Vane,.....nein ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich raste zurzeit viel zu schnell aus."  
  
"Dir fehlt wohl wer, der dich zähmt! Rrrrrr....." "Soll das ein Angebot sein?" "Ha,ha,ha....Sehr witzig!" "Na? Fertig?", fragte Vegeta. "Joa, so gut wie! Der Tisch ist gedeckt, aber der Baum will nicht so wie diese Dame davorne will." "Dame......",denkt sie.  
  
"Tüt,tüt!!! Bomben im Anmarsch! Aus dem Weg!", rief Bra, mit 5Paketen Weihnachtsbaumschmuck auf ihren Armen. "Na dann kann das schmücken ja losgehen! Bra, du kannst uns ja dirigieren!", schlug Trunks vor. "Ok! Auf die Kugeln, fertig, LOS!!!!", rief Vane und die Schlacht um die Kugeln ging los! "Die nach oben, die nach rechts............usw....", dirigierte Bra.  
  
"Puh! Fertig", sagten Vane und Trunks als sie sich erschöpft auf das Sofa sinken ließen. "Ich will endlich die Geschenke!", meckerte Bra. "Die gibt es erst heute Abend um 18:00Uhr! Also heißt es noch gedulden und erst mal Frühstücken!" Vegeta der dieses Spektakel schmunzelnt angesehen hat, ging hoch um Bulma zu holen.  
  
Später um 9Uhr in der Küche:  
  
13ter Teil: "Oh Dende! Habt ihr das alle aber super gemacht! Der Baum, das Frühstück. Danke!", freute sich Bulma. "Mama, Mama, Mama!!!!! Wann gibt es endlich die Geschenke???????? Möchte endlich die Geschenke haben!!!!!!!! *durchszimmerhops* ", rief Bra. "Bra......die gibt es zum 10000......x erst heute ABEND!!!!!", erklärte Trunks. [was jetzt????]  
  
"Boah! Guckt mal nach draußen!", puietschte[*_*] Bra. "Hey, ist ja geiloo...! Schnee an Weihnachten!", freute sich Trunks. "Was ist Schnee?", fragte Vane. Trunks: "Schnee, besteht aus durchsichtigen Eis- oder Schneekristallen, die sich in der Atmosphäre bilden, wenn Wasserdampf bei Temperaturen unter dem Gefrierpunkt kondensiert, und die sich zu Schneeflocken zusammenballen. Natürliche Schneekristalle treten meist in hexagonalen, daneben auch nadel- , säulen-, zapfen- oder tellerförmigen Kristallformen auf. Die große Zahl von lichtreflektierenden Flächen lässt den Schnee weiß erscheinen."[aus Encarta °_~]  
  
"Achso..., so etwas gab es auf unserem Planeten nicht. Da war nur Sonne und Regen." "Winter ohne Schnee?" "Bei uns gab es keine Jahreszeiten."  
  
"Obwohl...wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag?" "Wie? Wann ich geboren bin? Ähm...am 10.Juli [mein Geburtstag!!!] 765." "Hey! Du bist so alt wie ich! Außer das ich am 7. April Geburtstag habe! Ich bin älter.", sagte Trunks.  
"Wie, ist das jetzt was Besonderes?" "Ja klar! Man bekommt an dem Tag Geschenke und man feiert und so.", erklärte Bra. In der Zeit haben sich Vegeta und Bulma aufgemacht, die Anderen anzurufen und zu sagen, dass sie dieses Jahr in der C.C. Weihnachten Feiern.  
14ter Teil:  
  
"Uns was macht man bei euch an Weihnachten? Vielleicht ist es ja auch anders als bei mir.", fragte Vane. "Also, bei uns gibt es am 24.12. des Jahres um ca. 18Uhr Geschenke von unseren El....Ähm vom Weihnachtsmann. Der kommt immer in der Stunde vorher, wo man nicht inden Raum darf, durch den Schonstein und legt dann die Geschenke unter den Baum.", erklärte Trunks.  
"Echt? Bei uns haben das immer die Erw..was.ist?, fragte Vane, denn Trunks sah sie mit dunkler Miene an. "Ähm Bra.. Könntest du mal eben Ma fragen, wer heute kommt?" "Ok, mache ich!", sagte sie und lief aus dem Raum.  
"Vane, du kannst nicht einfach vor Bra sagen, das die Eltern die Geschenke kaufen und so, sie glaubt nämlich noch an den Weihnachtsmann." "Echt? Den gab es bei uns zwar auch, war aber so etwas wie ne Legende." "Echt? Bei euch war er ne Legende?" "Ja, er hätte von seinem Stützpunkt [^_~] einen viel zu weiten weg, um zu uns zu kommen. Der Weihnachtsmann, hatten wir gedacht, war nur ein erfundener Charakter. Bei euch gibt es ihn also?"  
"Ähmm, also...bei uns soll er am Nordpol wohnen und da hat er Zwerge und Feen die, die Geschenke machen." "Du glaubst also an ihn?", frage Vane. "Ich? Nein, ich weiß das Mama und Papa die Geschenke kaufen und unter den Baum legen. Nur Bra glaubt halt noch an ihn und lass ihr ihren Kinderglauben."  
15ter Teil:  
  
"Trunks!" "Ja? Was ist denn Bra?" Mama hat gesagt, dass alle kommen! Sogar Piccolo, Dende und Popo!" "Das kann ja ein Weihnachtsfest werden!" "Wer sind den Piccolo usw.?", fragte Vane. "Also, Piccolo ist ein Namekianer, genauso wie Dende. Dende ist unser Gott und Popo ist sein Diner!" "Ihr kennt den Gott der erde? Wow! Nicht schlecht, muss ich schon sagen!"  
"Trunks! Gibt es denn auch Süßigkeiten?", wollte Bra wissen. "Bra! Das wirst du bald sehen! Aber erst gib es noch Mittagessen! Du musst dich noch 7 Stunden gedulden!! "Aber das dauert doch noch sooooo lange! Was soll ich denn den ganzen Nachmittag machen? Es hat ja kein Geschäft mehr auf! Das ist doch langweilig!" "Dann besuch doch Marron! Die wird sich bestimmt freuen! Die Zeit fliegt dann dahin wie im Fluge! Glaub mir."  
"Zum Glück hab ich keine Schwester!", kam es aus der Tür des Zimmers. "Hy Goten! Hat dich ChiChi rausgeschmissen, oder was?" "Sehr witzig! Darf ich jetzt schon nicht mehr meinen besten Freund besuchen, oder was?" "Nein! Darfst du nich!", entschied Bra beleidigt. "Und warum nicht?" "Weil du dann von mir Ärger bekommst, wenn du noch was gegen Bra sagst!", erklärte Vane. "Oh, hy Vane! Wie geht's? Ich hoffe doch gut!" "Wenn ich dich sehe geht mir's schlecht! ", sagte Vane , nahm Bra auf den Arm und verließ die Küche. "Vane! So hab ich das eben doch nicht gemeint!" Doch Vane war schon längst in Bra's Zimmer verschwunden.  
"Ich glaube, das mit Vane hast du dir gründlich versaut!" "Danke Trunks! Du bist mir echt ne große Hilfe!!" "Bin ich doch gerne! Hast du schon alle Geschenke?" "Ja, glaube schon!"  
16terTeil  
  
( ........ =denken )  
"Du glaubst es?" "Was? Wie?" "Nicht schlafen Goten! Das renkt sich schon wieder ein! Die ist nur sauer, mehr nicht!", erklärte Trunks. Son-Goten schaute ihn genervt an. "Nur sauer!? Es ist Weihnachten.." "Warum regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Sind doch nur die Launen ein....." Trunks stockte! Nein......das kann doch nicht sein....Goten hat sich in Vane verschossen! Warum reg ich mich eigentlich so auf?....... Schei......... "Wer träumt hier bitteschön? Hm? Du oder ich?"  
" Goten......." "Ja, was ist?" "Ach! Nichts gar nichts! Es ist alles in Ordnung......Wieso er....." "Na dann. Hey Trunks!" Trunks dreht sich gedankenverloren zu seinem Freund." Was gibt's denn? Ich muss noch...mich umziehen und..." "Trunks! Du hast noch über 6 Stunden Zeit! Außerdem stottere hier nicht so rum! Ich dachte wir sind Freunde? Was gibt's? Hm? Sag schon!" Was soll ich Goten jetzt sagen? `Du darfst sie nicht lieben! Ich liebe sie nämlich!´ ....Was!.......Man! ich versteh mich selber nicht mehr! Lieben.....was ist "Liebe?" Ein Wort? Ein Gefühl? Die Zukunft? Nein...... nicht `Was´...sondern `Wer´ ist ...meine...Liebe...  
Goten sah seinen Freund an, der scheinbar irgendwo tief in seinen Gedanken versunken war. G: Trunks.....was ist los? Manchmal wünsch ich mir echt, wir wären noch jung... JUNG? Wir sind gerade mal 18 und 17! Kind.....ich währ so gerne noch mal eins...... Ohne Sorgen leben ohne schlechten Gewissens. Kind...Man... ich hab mich ganz schön verändert...Ich war früher der kleine Junge, der zusammen mit Trunks Blödsinn gemacht hat... gespielt... trainiert... Ja, trainieren Ich bin ein Saiyajin! Und ich trainiere nich mal? Ja, für mich war, oder ist?, ich weiß es nicht, Kämpfen nicht mehr so wichtig... War es mir mal wichtig? Ja, war es.... und wie wichtig es war.. es war mein Leben. `Mein Leben´ das hört sich an! Was ist denn schon gerade mein Leben? Ein Mädel nach dem Anderen? Bin ich wirklich so? Will ich so sein?.... Ich bin halt so...... ein Frauenheld! Trunks hätte Jede haben können, doch er wollte nicht, im Gegenteil zu mir.  
T: Goten...mein bester Freund in Kindertagen....jetzt? Was ist aus dem `bester´ geworden? Wo ist es? Komisch, ich hatte immer alles, konnte alles haben wenn ich was wollte, habe Geld genug, bin einer der Stärksten des Universums was will ich mehr? Früher... wollte ich nur `Vertrauen´ , `Respekt´,...`Liebe´ von einer einzigen Person. Vater! Der stolzeste Saiyajin den es gib! Gefühle! Gefühle gegenüber MIR? Nie! Niemals. Einmal, wirklich einmal, hatte er vertrauen in mich. Danach? Nicht das ich mich erinnern kann...  
-~-~-~-~-~-~ Rückblick -~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Boo ist gerade dabei die ganze Weltbevölkerung zu vernichten. Niemand hatte die Kraft ihn aufzuhalten. Ja, trotzdem kämpfte er... er lockte Boo an einen unbewohnten Platz und, ja, er kämpfte, verbissen, auf einen Sieg hinaus, den er aber nie bekommen würde....  
Er kämpfte, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Chance hat! Aber er kämpfte.....Dann er muss wohl keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gewusst haben... Keine Ausweg um die Erde zu ...retten...Ja, retten! Er? Er, der Saijyajin der mit Nappa auf die Erde gekommen ist um sie und die Menschheit auszulöschen? Ja, genau er. Er wollte sich...opfern.... Opfern um diesen Planeten zu retten! Zu Beschützen! ...Mein Vater...  
Nur, aus irgendeinem Grunde tauchten wir dann zusammen mit Piccolo auf. Ich bekam einen Schrecken als ich ihn so verwundet sah! Aber er war nicht kurz davor aufzugeben, nein, im Gegenteil er wollte kämpfen! Bis er nicht mehr kann! Das erste Mal, konnte ich seine Augen entziffern...Ja, er hatte keine Furcht ich konnte schon Ahnen was er vor hat...aber ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen...  
Laufen, ich lief ihm direkt entgegen und blieb n paar cm vor ihm stehen und sah ihm stolz in die Augen! Mit dem Blick: Mein Vater! Der Stärkste! Der Größte und der Mutigste! Das ist mein Vater! Ich hab ihn noch nie so angesehen. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten so vieles gesagt. Nur dieser Blick den er drauf hatte. Er lächelte. Ich konnte nicht anders! Ich fiel im in die Arme. Ich versuchte nicht zu weinen. Es geling mir! Nicht vor meinem Vater! Ich zeige keine Schwäche vor meinem Vater! Ich wollte und bliebe Stark!  
Was macht der große Saiyajin? Ich konnte sein Gesicht von meinem Platz nicht sehen. Aber! Er legte seinen gesunden Arm um mich und drückte mich an sich! Ja! Mama hatte Recht! Sie hatte mir gesagt, dass Papa doch, irgendwo im innersten verborgen und verschlossen ein reines und gutes Herz hat....  
Der Ältere hob meinen Kopf n bisschen hoch, sodass ich ihn in die Augen sehen konnte. Er hatte immer noch den gleichen liebevollen Blick auf. Ich versuchte zurück zu lächeln, ich hatte mich wie immer unter Kontrolle.  
Dann sagte er diese Worte, die ich nie vergessen werde: "Trunks Hör mir zu! Ich war nie der Beste Vater, wenn man mich eigentlich Vater nennen kann. Bitte Trunks! Pass auf deine Mutter auf und sag ihr das ich sie...ja, sag ihr das ich sie liebe! Und es auch immer tun werde! Sie hat es mir gezeigt und ich bin ihr dafür ewig dankbar! Du, ich hab dich nie richtig akzeptiert... Am Anfang nicht aber, du wurdest mir immer ähnlicher, ich dachte manchmal, mich als Kind in dir zu sehen! Die Kindheit zu haben, die ich nie hatte. Vergiss nie! Du, nur Du! Bist mein Sohn! Ich bin froh dass es dich gibt! Gib nie auf verstanden? Leb wohl und vergiss mich nicht, mein Sohn......."  
Nun kamen auch mir die Tränen.... Danach wachte ich zusammen mit Son-Goten in einem Zimmer auf. Ma lag an meinem Bett. Ich hatte die Ganzen Geschehnisse noch mal Revue passieren lassen ,wie sollte ich es sagen? Ich weiß es nicht....... kurze Zeit später erfuhr ich dann die Bestätigung von Son-Goku: Er hat sich geopfert um sonst! Er ist Tod........  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~ Rückblick-Ende -~-~-~-~-~-~  
17ter Teil  
  
"Goten! Es tut mir Leid. Was ist ais und beiden geworden? Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir?" "Du stellst Fragen! Aber vergiss sie! Weißt du was wir jetzt machen? Hm? Kämpfen! Bis wir nicht mehr können!" "Goten-kun ja! Wer als letztes im Gravitations-Raum ist darf da hinterher aufräumen!" dann ging das Geränne los! Sie kämpften und kämpften! Irgendwann lagen beide erschöpft auf dem Boden! Gewonnen hat niemand, sie machten es einfach aus Spaß! Wie in alten Zeiten!  
"Na Ihr? Ausgetobt?" "Oh! Hi Vane! Jo habe war!" "Na dann Trunks! Sie sah auf ihm herab. Zerfetzte Klamotten, wenn man die Fetzen so noch nennen kann! Oberteil ganz ab! Nur noch halbe Hose.....süß, muss ich mir schon eingestehen! Ja, wirklich süß... Trunks-chan...mein Lieber starker, gut gebauter, Saiyajin. Was denk ich eigentlich?  
"Vane?" "Ja? Was den Goten?" "Hast du eigentlich nen Freund? Hm?" Was? Geht dich gar nichts an!" "Also nicht? Glück gehabt!" "Das..also..ich..ähm weiß nicht....ne.....ähm..." "Also hast du einen?" Vane sah etwas schüchtern auf Trunks, der sich derweilen hingesetzt hatte...Ihre Blicke trafen sich.... Man! Trunks sag doch auch mal was! Weißt du was ich sagen soll? Ich weiß es nämlich nicht! Vane...... Manchmal abweisend, dann wieder nett......Ich weiß nicht... Du guckst mich so flehend an.... Soll ich lügen? Meinen Freund anlügen? Aber ich liebe sie doch...Wenn er wirklich mein Freund ist, muss er es verstehen.  
"Ja, sie hat einen Freund........Goten" "Ja? Wen denn?" Vane ging dazwischen und sagte: Es ist schon 20 vor 6! Wir müssen uns fertig machen! Sonst bekommen wir doch nie Geschenke, wenn wir zu spät kommen!" Die frage von Son-Goten verklang vergessen im Raum. "Schon so spät? Ich mach mich dann mel fertig! Und habt nen schönen Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt!" Äh..ja, danke! Wir sehen uns! Ich geh dann auch mal hoch! Bis ich fertig bin! Das dauert immer n bissel!"  
18ter teil:  
Vane wollte gerade auch raus gehen, als Trunks sie am arm festhielt. "Vane, wir müssen reden! Bitte! Ich kann mich nicht ewig zurückhalten!" "Meinetwegen! Worum geht's?" Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!" "Trunks...du stellst dir das scheinbar so leicht vor! Ich hab Gefühle für dich! Ja, sogar sehr starke! Aber, ich lass keinen Mann so einfach an mich ran..... da hatte ich zu schlechte Erfahrungen....." "Ich zwinge dich zu nichts. Und für mich ist es nicht einfach! Goten hat sich nämlich voll in dich verknallt! Er ist mein bester Freund!"  
"Goten? Nein, das glaub ich nicht!" "Doch, hat er aber! Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll! Ich hab dich doch so gerne." "Ach Trunks...ich dich doch auch, aber.....komm! Wir besprechen das heute Abend! Jetzt gehen wir uns erstmal fertig machen! Ok? "Ja, meinetwegen, Vane?" "Ja? Ich mag dich wirklich!" "Ach Trunks! Ich dich doch auch!" Super! Was soll ich darauf sagen Trunks? Oh man......Warum küsst du mich nicht einfach!? Ah, ja....  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, das du so schüchtern bist Trunks!" "Ich? Nein!" "Nein? Dann tu doch mal endlich was?" "Du hast doch gesagt, dass du keinen an dich ranlässt!" "Ja, schon, ich meine damit aber Sex!" "Kannst du das nicht n bisschen früher sagen?", sagte Trunks grinsend, ging auf sie zu, nahm die Frau in die Arme, und küsste sie sachte auf den Mund. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
"Das war wunderschön Trunks!" "Du bist wunderschön!" "Ach du!", sagte Vane und boxte Trunks dabei sachte in die Seite. "Sie fordern mich heraus? Das können sie haben!" Trunks nahm Vane, hob sie in die Lüfte und drehte sie rund um sie herum. "Ahh! Trunks lass mich runter!" "Was bekomme ich dafür?" "Nen Ars**tritt du!", entgegnete Vane und küsste Trunks fordent auf den Mund. "Los, gehen wir, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!" "Ähm, Vane? Kannst du tanzen?" "Was? Ja, kann ich? Wieso?" "Ach,....nur so." "Jajaja, wenn du das sagst!, grinste Vane.  
19ter Teil:  
  
"Wo wart ihr denn so lange?", fragte Goten. "Wir? Nirgendwo..." "Jajaja.....klar...und ich bin der Kaiser von Jamberlalenamutum!" [Wo das wohl liegt......] "Echt? Wusste ich noch gar nicht!" "Hahaha...sehr witzig Vane!" "Ich weiß!", scherzte Sie. "Los! Wir müssen uns noch umziehen!" , sagte Trunks und zog Vane hinter sich her.  
"Warte! Nicht so schnell du......" Schon waren sie in Trunks Zimmer angekommen. "Ähm, Trunks?" "Was n?" "Was soll ich denn anziehen? Ich hab doch nichts Besonderes hier!" "Ja,...lass mich mal überlegen! ...Ah... ...ja....! Mach mal eben deine Augen zu!" "Was? Wieso denn?" "Vertraust du mir nicht?" "Ich? Nein, wie kommste darauf?, entgegnete sie, und grinste fies. "Also willste nichts zum anzihen?" "Doch! Klar!" "Dann mach Augen zu!" "Ok, sind zu".  
Trunks machte seinen Schrank auf und holte ein großes Paket mit einem Briefumschlag raus. Das Paket legte er aufs Bett und den Umschlag wieder in den Schrank. "So, nun mach Augen wieder Auf!"  
20ter Teil:  
  
"Wow! Aber Trunks, spinnst du? Das währe doch nicht nötig  
  
gewesen." In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Kirsch-Dunkel-Rotes Kleid. Es ist lang und hat an der rechten Seite einen langen Schlitz. Das Dekolteè war weit ausgeschnitten. Um den Bauch herum, war ein Korsett (oder Korsage^^, was weiß ich wie man das schreibt^^)."Das war doch bestimmt viel zu teuer!!!" "Nein, für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer!" "Ach du!", sagte sie und gab ihm einen langen unendlichen Kuss. "Ich glaub, ich schenk dir öfter was, wenn ich dann so belohnt werde!" "Dafür brauchste mir nichts schenken! Das bekommste auch so!", entgegnete sie und küsste ihn nochmals.  
Vane zog ihr Kleid an: "Aber aber! Du Spanner! Raus hier!", schrie sie lächelnd Trunks an. "Alles was sie wünschen oh große Vane!" "Hahaha! Los raus!", sagte sie und schubste Trunks aus der Tür. Womit hab ich das verdient, das ich so was bekomme...aber dieser Ausschnitt.... ich weiß nicht......! Dachte sie skeptisch zog dann aber doch das Kleid an und betrachtete sich vor dem Spiegel: Hm...Geschmack hat Trunks ja...... Passt wie angegossen! *Pingelklingeling!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Das soll wohl das Zeichen zur Bescherung sein, na dann! Auf! Sie ging langsam zur Treppe, weil das Kleid ne kleine Schleppe aufn Boden hat, und sie mit den Pfennigabsätzen nicht stolpern wollte.  
Super, die Treppe.......egal, muss gehen! Sie ging langsam die Treppe runter. Alle haben sich in der Eingangshalle versammelt: Piccolo, Dende, Herr der Schiltkröten, Krillin, C18, Marron, ..... Alle hatten sich schick gamcht! Sogar Piccolo hatte Anzug an! Nur Vegeta und Goku fanden es nicht sehr prickelnd einen anzuhaben, viel zu eng und unbequem! Doch^^, sie hatten auch einen an. Die waren selbst von Bulma kreiert worden, nicht eng, sondern Stretch. (^^)  
"Boah! Wow!" Was anderes brachten die Z-Fighter nicht raus, als sie Vane sahen. Nur Trunks grinste sie an und hielt ihr unten an der treppe die Hand hin, um ihr die letzten Stufen runter zu helfen. "Danke", flüstert sie dabei Trunks ins Ohr, der gemerkt hat, das das mit dem Treppensteigen nicht so 100% ging.  
"Geschenkeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!", rief Bra durchs ganze Haus. "jajaja! Gleich Bra! Erst gibt's noch ne Weihnachtsgeschichte!" "Wer erzählt?", fragte Bulma in die Runde. Keiner sagte was, alle schauten nur in der gegend rum und hofften, das sie selber nicht der 'Glückliche' seien soll. "Keiner? Los! Sonst gibt's keine Geschenke!" Alle grübelten, doch keinen viel was ein. Da fiehl Trunks was ein. Doch praktisch, das ich in Religion ein bisschen aufgepasst hab! "Ok, ich erzähl eine!", meldete sich Trunks. Alle setzten sich an den Wohnzimmertisch und hörten Trunks Geschichte zu. Er erzählte wie Jesus auf die Welt gekommen ist, von dem Stern von Bethlehem, den Hirten usw.... Nach ner ½ Stunde war er fertig. Bra hatte diese Geschichte noch nie so außergewöhnlich gehört. Tja^^ Trunks hatte manche stellen ein bisschen ausgebessert. "Ok, da das hier jetzt geklärt ist, kann ich nur sagen: Viel spaß beim auspacken und Frohe Weihnachten! 


End file.
